


A Selfie Together

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, soft hyunlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: "You know, starlight," Hyunjin begins, closing his book, "a selfie is acceptable as long as it has you in it."
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixissuperior [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551727
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	A Selfie Together

"We don't have a single acceptable selfie together," Felix grumbles from where he is laying in between Hyunjin's legs, scrolling through the thousand and one pictures in his photo gallery, one better than the other.

"You _would_ if you took one where I'm neither sleeping nor in the middle of a largest yawn known to mankind, Felix," Hyunjin replies, turning a page of the book he has taken to read this night, remaining unfazed by his lover's sulking that follows his statement.

Regardless, he takes to running his fingers through the younger male's hair, smiling when Felix immediately melts at the gesture. He gives up on sulking for now, getting practically putty in Hyunjin's hand. _Cat like_ , Hyunjin observes. (Seungmin must be referring Felix as a cat for this very reason, he supposes.)

"You know, starlight," he begins, closing his book, "a selfie is acceptable as long as it has you in it."

He chuckles when Felix rolls off his lap, pulling himself up on his elbow to give a highly judgmental look, _'really, hyunjin?'_ his expression screams. Hyunjin puts the book away, pulling his glasses off and setting them on the book. He winks when Felix rolls his eyes.

"Tomorrow we're going to Get Sweet and buying their cheesecake and berry milkshake, and take a cute selfie, okay? Okay," the Australian declares, getting up to let Hyunjin slide under the comforter.

"Sure, whatever my baby wants," Hyunjin hums, verbally agreeing as if it was a request and not a demand. But it really doesn't matter, Hyunjin would always let Felix rope him into doing such sappy things, just to see him beam warmly at him, eyes sparkling and smile soft. Times like this reminds Hyunjin how painfully gone he is for Felix. Not like he need a reminder when friends like Jisung and Jeongin exist, who has made their personal goal to yell _'whipped!_ ' every time he gives into Felix's ridiculous requests - demands, not requests, but you know, _he's whipped_ , so whatever.

"Can't wait to change my twitter layout, finally. I'm tired of having matching headers with Jeongin, no offence to the kid," Felix rambles, pulling the covers up to join Hyunjin under it, immediately clinging onto his boyfriend and his warmth, throwing an arm over his broad chest. "Like, I can use only so many emo lyrics as my header, you get me? I love Jeongin, I swear I do, but I hate his taste in music."

Hyunjin drops a soft kiss on his lover's head, a fond smile blooming over his face. "Why don't you tell him that? I'm sure he'll understand."

_Or probably Felix shouldn't._

Hyunjin has sat through one of Jeongin's tantrum session when Seungmin had called his Green Day's album 'too noisy.' It's safe to say Seungmin is yet to recover from that day's trauma.

He feels Felix shake his head, his hair tickling Hyunjin's chin, hands wondering over his upper torso. "No thanks. I quite like my life."

_Smart move._

The conversation lulls down after that, Felix's eyes fluttering close every so often, trying to fight off the sleep. But finally succumbs to it when Hyunjin begins to run his finger through the soft hair. Eventually Felix's wondering hand finds a perch on Hyunjin's chest, bunching the material in his fist, body going lax besides Hyunjin's.

Before he can talk himself out of doing it, Hyunjin picks his phone up, unlocking it and clicking the camera open. He switches the table lamp on, the glow of the lamp forming a halo over Felix's head. Pointing the camera towards them, he messes with the hundreds of filters, trying to find the one that make them look more soft and warm - not like they need it, but still, who doesn't enjoy a good filter? He pulls Felix a little more closer, tucking a few strands of his lover's hair behind his ears. Setting his chin over his lover's head, he looks at the image his screen is displaying. _Not a great angle._ He adjusts the angle a few more times, making sure to capture his sharp jawline, until he's happy with the outcome visible on the screen.

Hyunjin's beige sweatshirt, silver hair and Felix's faded purple hair, baby pink pajama shirt fitting perfectly with the soft and warm atmosphere of their bedroom – intensified by the _coffee_ filter. He schools his expression, a soft smirk and tongue peeking, while the other hand settles over Felix's nape. The jostling has Felix pouting a little in his sleep; hand clutching at his t-shirt tightens, face snuggling in to his neck.

_Perfect!_

He presses on the capture button, stilling the moment, capturing the moment for him to view it whenever he wants to. He snaps an extra two times just to be sure. _You never know_. He checks the recent picture, zooming into Felix's sleeping face. Eyes running over the freckles that stand stark against Felix's slightly pink skin, he feels his chest tighten with a feeling he had recently put a name to - love.

Felix looks like an actual angel in the picture, looks truly innocent next to Hyunjin's borderline suggestive expression and body language. _A baby boy_ , his brain supplies helpfully. And Hyunjin doesn't disagree.

He locks his phone after deciding that he has got what he wanted. Putting the phone away and switching the lamp off, Hyunjin then wiggles under Felix to get more comfortable.

Well, at least _Hyunjin_ has enough material to change his twitter layout.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! if so, don't forget to comment about it and do leave a kudo. (also, do drop any ideas if you have for next hyunlix story, that'll be greatly appreciated! <3)


End file.
